Stop Avoiding Me
by XImxInxWonderlandX
Summary: Baro is holding out, and Gongchan has reached his limit.


**S**_t_o**p** _A_v**o**_i_d**i**_n_g **M**_e  
_Title: Stop Avoiding Me_  
_Pairing(s): BaChan._  
_Genre(s): Smut_  
_Rated: NC-17_  
_Summary: Baro is holding out, and Gongchan has reached his limit._  
_*Really wanted to write something with Gongchan ditching his totally adorable side &&' turning into Sexy!Chan. :DD  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing.(:

It was going on two weeks now. Two weeks of Baro starting something he, for reasons unknown, would not finish. Gongchan was slowly losing his patience.

Aside from the occasional variety show, cf, and photo-shoot, B1A4 had nothing "big" going on. No promotions, nothing. Each of the members were enjoying the time off before preparing for their first album. Gongchan heard the mattress squeaking from CNU and Jinyoung's shared bedroom on numerous occasions and Sandeul either came home late often, or Boyfriend's Youngmin stayed and left in the morning.

It seemed everyone else was getting laid. And then there was Gongchan.

Things would always start perfectly. A teasing stroke up Baro's thigh, and things could get started. They would kiss not-so-innocently, before tongues were thrown into the equation. And whenever the groping began, suddenly everything came to a halt. Baro would make up some dumb excuse and high-tail it out of there.

Gongchan had made his mind up, and tonight he _would _be getting some.

"Hyung, can I borrow you and Jinyoung-hyung's handcuffs?" He asked casually while in the kitchen with Shinwoo.

The other paused midway through loading the dishwasher before straightening and looking at Gongchan.

"How do you know we have handcuffs?" Shinwoo asked, dishes momentarily forgotten.

Gongchan gave him a look, and Shinwoo let out a quick sigh.

"Fine, but something you wanna talk about?" The older asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gongchan didn't want to creep his elder out.

"You just asked to borrow handcuffs. Yes, I want to know."

"Baro-hyung stopped having sex with me." Saying it out loud, Gongchan sounded kind of embarrassed.

Shinwoo quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Gongchan let out an exasperated sigh, and an exaggerated shrug, "I don't know! A couple of weeks ago, everything just stopped! He hasn't stopped all contact with me, but when things get just a bit heated, he stops, makes up some lame excuse, and then leaves! Hyung, I don't know how much more of this I can take! I'm _hungry_!"

"Huh, that's…something." The other male spoke, "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yep. He makes up excuses for that too." Gongchan's shoulders sagged sadly, "Do you think he's losing interest?"

At that, Shinwoo smiled comfortingly, "Of course not. Baro is man enough to end things the correct way. I'm not saying he's about to dump you either, but maybe he has a decent reason for holding out. Or, I could be wrong, and the handcuffs are needed."

Gongchan laughed before making his exit, "Thanks for the advice, hyung."

"Anytime~! Handcuffs are in the nightstand's last drawer!" Shinwoo called after the maknae.

Sandeul, Jinyoung, and Baro had just returned from shopping. Baro, who was tired, made a detour towards his room after shoving his few bags in the general direction of Sandeul and Jinyoung. Sandeul and Jinyoung passed a giggling Gongchan on their way to the kitchen, and caught Shinwoo's statement.

"I don't want to know." Sandeul stated seriously.

"Me either." The leader replied.

When Gongchan passed Sandeul and Jinyoung in the hallway, he knew Baro had returned as well. He opened the door to see the shorter male laying on his side, turning the TV on, but the volume down.

"Hi, hyung!" Gongchan greeted, trying to keep his voice down low.

"Hey, baby." Baro puckered his lips from the bed, silently asking for a kiss.

Gongchan walked to the side of the bed, bending so his lips could briefly meet Baro's.

"Are you sleepy?" Gongchan asks, stroking the shorter's hair.

Baro nods, "Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick nap."

Gongchan snorts and rolls his eyes. "The quickest nap you've ever taken was four hours long."

Baro chuckles and Gongchan bends and kisses his forehead. "I'm going to sit out in the living room and watch a movie. Sweet dreams."

As he opens the door and turns off the bedroom light, he hears Baro moving around to get comfortable.

His plan would be in motion shortly.

Baro slept for two hours, which was rather odd. He'd never napped for such a short period of time before. He also had a rather weird dream. At first, he was sitting in a room he didn't recognize. While sitting down, he heard a door open. He turned his head a watched Gongchan strut into the room out of the door. The other was wearing a long t-shirt and nothing else (unless there was something under the shirt Baro couldn't see).

Gongchan sashayed up to where Gongchan was sitting before straddling his hips (nope, nothing under the t-shirt). Grinding downwards what seemed like a second, Gongchan leaned in really close to Baro's ear before murmuring, "Why have you stopped touching me?"

He woke up after that.

When he woke up, even though still in that dreaded sleep-induced haze, he could tell something wasn't right. Blinking to help himself wake up, followed by attempting to stretch helped him figure out the problem.

He couldn't move his arms, which were above his head instead of by his sides. He tried fruitlessly to tug his arms back into a more comfortably position before giving up with a frown.

Gongchan was laughing when he entered the door and let out a squeak when he realized Baro was awake and watching him.

"You're awake already? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly.

"Why am I in handcuffs?" Baro asked with an annoyed tone.

At that, a devious smile made its way onto Gongchan's face, "Reasons."

Baro rolled his eyes. "Channie, I'm not in the mood for your games."

A frown made its way onto the younger's face. "You're never in the mood anymore."

Stiffening, Baro looked at Gongchan apologetically, "I can explain-"

"No! I don't want an explanation! Not now anyway, that can wait until later." Gongchan moved towards a big dresser.

He opened one of the six drawers, and pulled out a long t-shirt, and laid it on the edge of the bed before taking off the one he was wearing and switching the two. He then slipped out of his socks, followed by his skinny jeans, and lastly briefs. Baro felt déjà vu wash over him in an instant while he eyed the other's long legs.

"I don't know why you suddenly turned abstinent, and at this point, I don't care. All I want is sex." He stated before climbing onto the bed and straddling Baro's hips.

Baro bit his lip, and closed his eyes before looking at Gongchan. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gongchan purred, rubbing his hands over Baro's chest.

Baro felt a stirring in his loins before he felt lips on top of his. His eyes slid closed and he kissed Gongchan back. Gongchan was quick to get things going, licking the shorter's lips to silently ask for permission. When Baro's lips opened, Gongchan's delved in. Baro wasn't one for submission, so even though he was handcuffed, his tongue tangled with Gongchan's before he won their little match.

Gongchan sat up, breathing erratically and looking at Baro through hooded eyes. Baro stared at the others parted lips before groaning, "God I missed this."

Gongchan smiled as he began to unbutton Baro's shirt. "You made things easier by wearing this,"

Baro let out a breathless chuckle before he felt Gongchan's lips on his neck. He sighed and shifted for comfort. Gongchan kissed his way down Baro's chest, pausing to nip at his nipples a couple of times.

Baro groaned, "Could you un-handcuff me?"

"No," Gongchan murmured into his bellybutton before his tongue swirled around the area, "this is punishment for holding out."

Baro let out an annoyed sound, "I'm sorry! Just take the handcuffs off, they hurt!"

"Deal with it, I have more pressing matters," Gongchan mumbled as he palmed Baro's erection through his jeans.

Baro grinded against the hand, trying to get as much friction going as possible. Gongchan smiled to himself before unbuttoning the other's jeans, followed by unzipping the offending article. Baro lifted his hips to make it easier to come out of his jeans and boxers.

Gongchan giggled when he'd pulled the jeans down to Baro's knees, "You're so eager!"

"I missed this," Baro admitted breathlessly.

"It's _your _fault we stopped!" Gongchan roughly jerked Baro's length.

The latter grunted out a curse. Gongchan slide back a bit, enough so when he bent down, he was eye level with the other's cock.

"I missed you~!" Gongchan cooed to the appendage, and Baro rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, it missed you too." Baro ground out as Gongchan's warm breath hit his length.

Gongchan slowly began stroking, and Baro moaned softly. As he picked up pace, he watched Baro's facial expressions and felt himself harden. He moved and allowed his breath to ghost over the other's stimulated organ.

"Hyung, do you mind if I have a taste?" He asked, licking his lips in a teasing manner

Baro mumbled something in response and Gongchan smiled.

"What was that, hyung? I couldn't understand you."

"No." Baro repeated, louder.

"No, as in you don't want me to?" Gongchan asked, still breathing over the other's cock.

Baro let out a frustrated noise, "Just suck me off!"

"Okay!" Without another word, Gongchan engulfed Baro to the best of his ability without choking.

Baro let out a curse and tugged against his restraints. He wanted to run his fingers through Gongchan's soft hair. The younger began bobbing his head steadily and Baro tried to keep his hips still.

"Hyung," Gongchan managed to get out around the mouthful.

Baro managed to moan out a "Hm?"

Gongchan removed his mouth, and pumped his fist. "H-hyung, I want you so much," he whimpered, "I want you to fill me up,"

Baro was certain he'd never wanted someone so much before, "I will, just take the handcuffs off!"

Gongchan nodded and leaned over to the top of the nightstand to grab the key. Baro, in all honesty, had not known it was that close to him. Once his wrists we freed, he flipped their positions, so he was on top. He also removed his shirt, leaving him fully naked. He opened the drawer to grab lube and a condom, but only succeeded in grabbing one of the two items.

"Hyung! I want your cum to fill me up! Don't use a condom! And I don't need to be prepped! Just get in me!" Gongchan whined needily.

Baro knew the younger would be in a lot of pain with absolutely no lube, so he poured a decent amount onto his fingers, and applied it the heated flesh of his cock.

He then spread the maknae's legs wide, revealing his twitching hole. He nudged the opening and Gongchan moaned. He slowly pushed in, mouth falling open at the heat, and Gongchan hissed at the low burn. Baro was waiting for the younger to adjust when Gongchan's voice reached his ears.

"Hyung, move!" Baro didn't need to be told twice, and after situating the other's legs onto his shoulders, began to move his hips.

He was moving slowly, and Gongchan was impatient.

"Hyung! Faster!"

Gradually he picked up the pace, and Gongchan was mewling his name. He moved his hand down and began fondling the younger. Gongchan choked as he felt the heat building in his loins.

"C-close!" He moaned.

Baro was snapping his hips expertly, repeatedly slamming into the younger's prostate as well as jerking him off. Gongchan screamed as his stomach was coated in a white, sticky fluid.

His hole was clenching sporadically around Baro's length, and brought the older to release. He groaned and came inside of the other.

He lay on top of Gongchan for a few minutes to catch his breath, before pulling out and falling to the side. They were both silent for a good while before Baro spoke.

"Don't you want to know why I was holding out?"

"No, and I don't care as long as you never do it again." Gongchan turned his head and caught the other's lips.

Dang I suck with endings.


End file.
